


New Spring in Tenebrae

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: It was still young and new between them— a blossom that Ravus intended to cultivate as best he could.





	New Spring in Tenebrae

Insomnia grew all at once in spring. It took some time for the season to move from one corner of the city to the other, but when summer came, it was universal and swift and a humid, heavy green trapped by the concrete and chrome and glass of the Crown city. It was a flood of blossoms in the heart of the city— where there were once sweeping fields of wheats and long grass, and there were now stone plazas and tall buildings and avenues lined with manicured tress. There were narrow streets in the heart of Insomnia— all leading to the imposing, towering shadow of the Citadel— where the thin sprigs of tress and their colourful blossoms once delighted Noctis. 

There had been plenty of photos beneath those trees in springs long past. With friends, candid with convenience store drinks in hand, posed for some project or another by Prompto’s design. 

Not the formal flora labyrinth of the royal gardens or the forested farms and green spaces just beyond the sprawling suburbs that fed the city, but Noctis remembered the fresh and fragrant reminder of spring the blossoms served. Even as the summer heat rushed in to chase the blossoms away. 

He had almost missed those narrow avenues with their fragrant blossoms when he spent a spring away. 

But there was an ancient, blossoming tress that Noctis was not familiar with just outside his room windows in Tenebrae. 

It was a hulking beast of a tree, crushing itself beneath the weight of it’s own branches until some gardener or another set in decorated supports centuries ago. The blossoms were equally thick and heavy, flooding the room with a soft fragrance Noctis couldn’t place but couldn’t get enough of. Its fruit was unique to Tenebrae, Ravus had told him. 

“Its hard exterior,” Ravus said as he indicated the bowl on the first day of their arrival, explaining the offering from the previous season, from the greenhouses and stretches of his own kingdom that had already farmed the trees in greater numbers and in disregard of the seasonal shift; “is better peeled away. But it takes patience, and practice.” 

Nyx had offered up his wolfish grin in response at the time, and juggled two of the fruit before offering one up to Noctis— making short work of the rough, thick peels with an expert’s hands; “We have these in Galahd, too.”

Now, there was something tentative and sweet about the visit. About the invitation. Nyx sat with Noctis beneath the ancient old tree, blossoming in the spring sun with its fragrant blooms. The little set of table and chairs twisted from decorated metals and gilded for royal guests was ignored in favour of the this waves of grass left long in the open space beneath the boughs and cut short along the path edges and prepared seating areas more respectable guests would use. Noctis preferred where he was; settled in the curl of Nyx’s arms, his back to Nyx’s chest. 

The Glaive guided his hands across the thick skin of the fruit with the ease of a lifetime of practice, searching for the single weak spot with little prods and soft strokes of his fingers. He muttered stories of Galahd when his chin wasn’t resting against Noctis’ shoulder— tall tales of forests of these fragrant, ancient trees and the seasons of harvesting what fruit he could when he found them wild. Of the perfumed wind carried from the mountains that mingled with the spices from his mother’s kitchen. Of broken bones from falls and childish fights with the rotted fruit at the end of the season when all attention turned to the clear waters of the ocean for a better supply of winter foods. 

Noctis relaxed back against Nyx’s broad chest and listened. 

Ravus joined them, arriving intent on collecting them for breakfast. 

It was still new, and strange between them. Noctis the buffer between Ravus’ sense of propriety and decorum, and Nyx’s good nature and dislike of formalities. Nyx had spent the night in Noctis’ room, with the Tenebrae spring winds washing over them, perfumed by the forest that the strange kingdom was known for. The imposing form of Gladio was separated from them into another room, another garden, and still a constant presence by phone; a constant sense of worry drilled into Noctis and his Shield since childhood to fear the world when they weren’t together, eased by Nyx’s smile and stories and quick hands. 

Ravus perched on a chair at the decorated metal table they had ignored, watching them as they were. His mission forgotten as he took their invitation instead of offering his own. 

But not without a “We have more than just fruit at breakfast.”

He had to voice his disapproval, if only for show. 

It didn’t take much more than Noctis’ victorious smile and an offer of the fruit to have him cross legged in the grass with them. A passing thought for his clothes— for the explanations he would have conjured a year ago, the protests that he was nothing like the two men inviting him close beneath the tree— ignored as he accepted the messy fruit and watched as Noctis licked the wayward juices from his hand. 

Eyes narrowed as Nyx moved to claim those honours as Noctis protested and laughed and refused to pull away. 

“Not exactly appropriate.” He scolded, without the usual bite to his words. 

“I’m never appropriate,” Nyx grinned in a familiar retort. 

“He’s really not,” Noctis offered as he managed to reclaim his hand. “You get used to it.”

It was still young and new between them— a blossom that Ravus intended to cultivate as best he could. “I’m sure I will.”


End file.
